The present invention relates to an electro-optical device comprising self-light emitting elements and an electronic apparatus using the same.
In recent years, apparatuses comprising organic light emitting diodes (hereinafter, referred to as ‘OLED elements’) have attracted public attention as image display devices substituting for liquid crystal display devices. The OLED element is a self-light emitting element of a current-driven type that spontaneously emits light, contrary to a liquid crystal element that changes the transmittance of light for display.
In an active matrix electro-optical device using the OLED elements, a pixel circuit is provided to control a grayscale level of light to be emitted from the OLED element. The setting of the grayscale level of emission light in each pixel circuit is performed by supplying a voltage value or a current value corresponding to the grayscale level of emission light to the pixel circuit to adjust a driving current flowing through the OLED element.
Since it is necessary that the driving current flow to drive the OLED element, a voltage drop occurs in power lines from a power supply circuit to pixel circuits. When a power supply voltage is lowered, a voltage to be applied to the OLED element is lowered, resulting in a reduction in brightness. Therefore, there has been a structure of power lines wiring shown in FIG. 17 to reduce the voltage drop caused by drawing power lines (for example, Patent Document 1). According to such a power line structure, a current i is supplied to pixel circuits in the vertical direction through wiring lines L arranged in a pixel region A.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-108252